Eternal Memoria
is one of the audition songs in the Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss fanseries. The original version is sung by Waka from STAR☆ANIS. The full version of the song can be founded at the cute themed songs special album in the fanseries, Shiawase no Heart♥. Lyrics Rōmaji= Attakai 「memoria」 Ano hi no 「memoria」 Subette wo wasurete Subette ga... Yurushitte Shiteru, shinjiteru Tenshi ga iru yo Ano ikiteru no tenshi wa futari no great protector Demo... Ano tenshi wa doko desu ka? Attakai 「memoria」 Zenbu wo wasurette Ano kurushimi no 「memoria」 Watashi no kokoro wo tomaranai Ano ai no 「memoria」 Ano subette wo wasurenai Sore wa yakusoku Anata wo kunchizuke Soshite zembu ga daijobu Sekai wa sonna ni kurushikute janai Hontou desu yo, sekai wa utsukushi Kirei na koto tachi wa ippai kagayaki Sonno tenshi ga mieru Futari no eien nemuri Soshite futari no memoria wo mamotte Daijobu, watashi wa kocchi Ano eternity wa watashi tachi no eien no nemuri Ano kissu no 「memoria」 Wasurenai Ano jikan no 「memoria」 Mamotte ageru Ano zembu no 「memoria」 Subette wa watashi no eien no koi no tame ni Koishiteru... Koishiteru... Ai no tame ni, ai no tame ni 「I will... Always love you」 Ano subette no 「memoria」 Kocchi desu yo Ano hi no 「memoria」 Wasurenai Ano tenshi no 「memoria」 Will never die 「Sekai wa kurushimi no basho, demo... Futari wo toberu, deshou ne?」 Yakusoku no 「memoria」 Taisetsu no 「memoria」 Ano eien 「memoria」 Watashi wa watashi to isshoni sore wo toru yo Haka made |-| Kanji= 暖かい 「メモリア」 あの日の 「メモリア」 全てを忘れて 全てを... 許して してる, 信じてる 天使がいるよ あの生きてるの天使話二人のgreat protector でも... あの天使わどこですか? 暖かい 「メモリア」 全部を忘れて あの苦しみの 「メモリア」 私の心を止まらない あの愛の 「メモリア」 あの全てを忘れない それわ約束 あなたをくちづけ そして全部が大丈夫 世界わそん愛くるしくてじゃない 本当ですよ、世界わ美し 綺麗なことたちわいっぱい輝き そんお天使が言える 二人の永遠眠り そして二人のメモリアを守って 大丈夫、私わこっち あのeternityわ私たちの永遠の眠り あのキッスの 「メモリア」 忘れない あの時間の「メモリア」 守ってあげる あの全部の「メモリア」 滑ってわ私の永遠の恋のために 恋してる... 恋してる... 愛のために, 愛のために 「I will... Always love you」 あの全ての 「メモリア」 こっちですよ あの日の「メモリア」 忘れない あの天使の「メモリア」 Will never die 「世界わ苦しみの場所、でも... 二人を飛べる, でしょうね?」 約束の「メモリア」 大切の「メモリア」 あの永「メモリア」 私は私と一緒にそれを取るよ 墓まで |-| English= A warm「memory」 That day's 「memory」 I'll forget everything Everything will be... Forgiven Do you know, believe it There's an angel This alive angel is our great protector But... Where's this angel? A warm「memory」 I'll forget everything That painful「memory」 My heart won't stop That love's「memory」 I won't forget this It's a promise I'll kiss you And everything will be okay The world isn't that painful It's true, world is beautiful Beautiful things shine a lot That angel see our eternal sleep And protect our memories It's okay, I'm here This eternity is our eternal sleep That kiss's「memory」 I won't forget That time's「memory」 I'll protect it That everything's「memory」 Everything is for my eternal love's sake I love you... I love you... For love's sake, for love's sake 「I will... Always love you」 That everything's「memory」 It's here Ano hi no 「memory」 I won't forget That angel's「memory」 Will never die 「World is a painful place, but... We will fly, won't we?」 A promise's「memory」 An important 「memory」 That eternal「memory」 I'll take it with me Until the grave Category:Iasu Category:Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Audition Songs Category:Cute Songs